


Diamonds on the Water

by ragnarok89



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female-Centric, Implied Femslash, Introspection, Moral Dilemmas, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, War Era, Women In Power, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. They both were women of high stature and held great promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds on the Water

Mary knew that she could trust Jane. She always had. She trusted her even with thoughts that would have her executed for high treason in Albion. Jane knew that the throne was her birthright, though Mary's legitimacy has been compromised a long time ago. They both were women of high stature and held great promise, shouldering burdens and titles from on high; there had been times where they wished they didn't have to.

Mary's eyes were fixed upon the outside, the future, of herself and for Albion, as she would protect Queen and country. Jane's eyes held glorious longing, as the iron toll of life was abated from her, as it had been now. Everything was still unclear, with coexisting with creatures of mystical persuasion and the politics and inner workings that surrounded the monarchy. Mary and Jane had known what they would get themselves into, knowing from when they were old enough to understand.

There were days when both of them had doubted the presence of gleaming light in the perpetual twilight that had blanketed their country. There seemed to be no sign of the end for chaos and disorder, and no solace for the besieged.

Mary shut her eyes, just before Jane put her hand on the other woman's shoulder. The glint of sunlight flickered through the shutter panels and hope lifted itself between the both of them. The sun shone upon the waves from below, like diamonds on the water.


End file.
